Retratos
by Crysania M
Summary: Drabbles. Reflexiones que alguien hace cada vez. Ch.7: Dudley.
1. Remus

_N/A: Viñetas sobre lo que me viene a la cabeza en cada momento. En principio cada una es de un personaje. O no, ya veremos. Esto durará hasta que las Musas estén conmigo o hasta que…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lluvia. Golpea el cristal con fuerza. Los relámpagos iluminan lo poco que puedo ver más allá de la ventana.

Bien. Todo va bien.

Me dejo caer en el mullido sillón. Quisiera encender fuego en una chimenea. Verlo frente a mí y mirarlo sin pestañear. En lugar de eso fijo la vista en la pared. De vez en cuando cierro los ojos y escucho.

Lluvia.

Cierro los ojos y escucho los sonidos de la casa. Hablan. A veces ríen, cuidando de no despertar nada.

Pronto será de noche.

Todo va bien.

Pero quisiera dejarlo salir… que se estire dentro de mí. Que desgarre mi ropa y me haga gritar. Que me llene de heridas. Que me haga abrir la puerta arrancándola de sus goznes mientras todos me miran desapareciendo en esta noche que abre los brazos para mí.

A veces no quiero luchar contra ello. Sólo quiero dejar que se apodere de todo mi ser. Que me empuje a correr y me haga sentir tan vivo y tan… tan vivo y tan capaz. Tan pleno de todas mis facultades, de todos mis sentidos. A veces sólo deseo que me libere de esta maldición aunque la vida sea el precio.

Que libre esta guerra por mí.

Mientras tanto, llueve.

Y todo va bien.


	2. Harry

A ratos helado, a ratos sudando.

Rebuscó un jersey entre el montón de ropa que yacía a los pies de su cama. Se frotó los ojos con desgana.

Camisetas arrugadas, vaqueros, calcetines sin pareja.

Empezaba a tiritar. Algún postigo suelto dejaba que la brisa matutina se colara por algún rincón de alguna ventana que siempre juraba iba a arreglar. Algún día, cuando tuviera alguna hora libre, tal vez.

Necesitaba un jodido jersey. Abrió el armario. Más ropa arrugada. Más tela sin forma aparente en la que hundir las manos. Por fin, algo que parecía lana y de lo que pudo tirar sin mirar. La prenda salió con rapidez dejándole ver una gran R bordada sobre fondo marrón.

Lo tiró dentro con fuerza sin atreverse a mirarlo más tiempo, sin tocarlo demasiado. Cerró la puerta astillando la madera y apoyó todo su cuerpo en ella, como si aquel jersey pudiera salir y atacarlo. Se dejó caer, metió la cara entre las manos, controló lentamente el ritmo de su respiración. Demasiado asustado para moverse.

Ya no tenía frío.

----

.- Nos vemos pronto.

No levantó la vista. No podía.

.- ¿Necesitas algo?

.- No.

.- Bien… he de irme. ¿Estarás bien?

.- Lo estaré.

.- Hasta pronto entonces…

No esperó respuesta. Debía dejar que despertara solo de su pesadilla.

Ahora que Hermione había dejado la habitación, Harry tenía tiempo para pensar.

La guerra casi había tocado su fin. Pero no su guerra.

Sin decir nada. Sin despedirse. Sin explicaciones. Así debía ser.

En su memoria, las últimas palabras que recordaba de aquella contienda despiadada y cruel.

"Tú eres el último horcrux"

----

----

----

**N/A: lo sé, es extraño. Según lo imaginé, lo escribí. Yo tengo claro lo que quería decir, que cada cual lo interprete como quiera..**


	3. Lucius

Un taconeo frenético.

Silencio.

Una fragancia que lo envuelve transportándolo al hogar que no ha abandonado del todo.

Silencio…

Todo está en su mente… la fría piedra contra su espalda le resulta evocadora, como el tacto de la seda, casi haciéndole sentir una lujuria que no creía ya recordar.

Y si lo intenta no hay dolor. Sólo un constante estado de duermevela en el que no percibe el hedor que se ha pegado ya a su piel, ni los alaridos que desgarran la relativa paz de sus poco frecuentes sueños.

A veces cree verlos. Cree percibir su tacto suave y su mirada, tan fría y tan ardiente a la vez. Y se encoge de terror pensando en el chiquillo que alzaba la vista hacia él unos años atrás… no tantos en realidad… buscando su aprobación en cada gesto, y que ahora crece tan deprisa y tan lejos.

Se volverá loco.

El silencio lo volverá loco. Su mente llenará el vacío con recuerdos, sonidos, olores que sujetará un instante antes de que se transformen en pesadillas, antes de que aquel maldito lugar los pudra ante sus ojos.

Todo se mezcla, se confunde. Todo gira y da vueltas hasta hacerle sentir mareado a pesar de que su postura no ha variado en días.

Silencio y gritos. Dentro y fuera de él.

Hasta que alguien lo saque de ahí o hasta que su alma esté al fin consumida.

No hay calma en Azkaban.


	4. Neville

El pasillo es interminable o eso parece. Y él se siente torpe, más que nunca. Hay poca luz, poca luz, poca luz… y un brillo cegador de vez en cuando.

(me van a matar me van a matar)

Qué demonios hace allí, no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe, ahora sólo piensa que no es capaz de hacer frente a la amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos. Sólo hace un par de meses que es capaz de ejecutar algo que parece un Patronus y no hace tantos años su familia creía que era un squibb. Y no es momento para pensar en esto pero lo está pensando, lo está pensando y está paralizado, y si no se echa a llorar es porque su cuerpo y su mente no parecen ir coordinados.

Ni siquiera es miedo… no es miedo, es pánico y el pánico es mucho más atroz y le atenaza los músculos, paraliza sus sentidos y por un momento se siente drogado, capaz de dejarse caer y dejar que los acontecimientos a su alrededor simplemente ocurran. Y ante él, cada vez más cerca

(voy a morir voy a morir voy a morir)

el Departamento de Misterios. Y la certeza de que sus amigos caerán muertos junto a él de un momento a otro. Y quiere irse. Quiere correr. Quiere gritar pero su voz y su voluntad parecen muertas. Como un autómata grita (_protego immobilus protego_) porque algo en él le hace entender que su vida depende de ello. Caos. Portazos. Carreras (_fermaportus_) y alguien cae inerte a sus pies. No quiere mirar (no mires al suelo por lo que más quieras no mires al suelo) porque le horroriza lo que pueda encontrarse.

Pero luego ÉL aparece (no le mires y no te pasará nada) y cuando se marcha, una calma mucho más terrorífica que cualquier batalla rasga el aire.

Todo ha terminado.

(todo ha terminado)

Coge aire porque si no lo hace siente que caerá desmayado, que se volverá loco o que se echará a reír como un demente. No quiere ver lo que han dejado esos minutos. No quiere ver el velo.

(sigo vivo sigo vivo sigo vivo sigo vivo)

----

**N/A**: sin comentarios, o casi, porque esto es de lo más raro que hice nunca. Sólo aclarar, por si acaso, que lo que hay entre paréntesis son sus pensamientos. A mí me encanta, pero entiendo que puede que no os guste nada. Saludillos, y perdonad la extensión, se me suele ir la mano .

Crysania


	5. Tonks

'Maldita bestia', pienso.

Ojalá yo también tuviera garras y colmillos para marcarte. Arañarte y desgarrarte la piel como uno de esos hierros incandescentes con los que se quema la piel de los animales. Dejar una señal que grite que eres mío, mío, mío.

Si me besas y me tocas y me lames y duermes en mi cama eres sólo mío. Y si tu cuerpo es mío y tus dedos me acarician y me recorren y tus dientes dejan moratones en mi cuello, tu mente y tus emociones no tienen derecho a ser de otra persona. Quiero convertirme en un ser tan peligroso como a veces lo eres tú. Pero no puedo esperar a la luna llena, necesito serlo siempre. Necesito prohibir a tu mente divagar y salir corriendo junto a quien que te atormenta. Quiero que dejes de levantarte por la noche porque no tienes derecho a no quererme. No tienes derecho a pensar porque, maldito seas, yo sólo pienso en ti y en que me está volviendo loca que estés tan cerca y siempre tan lejos.

----

----

**N/A**: ¿dudas? No me extrañaría, así que encantada de solventarlas.

Esto me lo dedico a mí misma, por ser tan Tonks.

Crysania.


	6. Draco

Llegaría al patio y todo habría terminado, aunque estuviera a punto de tropezar y abrirse la cabeza por las escaleras.

De repente todo era caos, gritos. Pero Draco no veía nada. La gente luchaba a su alrededor, pero por él podían reventar todos. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero por Merlín que en la vida había tenido tanto miedo. Casi sin darse cuenta, se le doblaron las rodillas y tuvo que apoyarse en las manos para no darse de bruces contra el suelo. Empezó a vomitar y por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que se sentía mejor, de que estaba expulsando su pánico y esa maldita seguridad de que no podría hacerlo. Allí, agazapado tras la columna del Gran Comedor, los gritos de terror de sus compañeros lo devolvieron a la realidad cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de cagarse en los pantalones o que era mejor lanzarse un Avada Kedavra a sí mismo.

Se levantó torpemente y se dirigió al exterior; la Marca ya flotaba sobre el castillo. Dominaba la noche como el peor de los presagios de muerte, y Draco se sintió su adalid. Trató de enjugarse las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, y sin querer su mirada se desvió hacia el campo de Quidditch (A Weasley vamos a coronar). Los aros brillaban como en cualquier otra noche de luna llena, pero sus sensaciones eran borrosas y a la vez más vívidas que nunca.

Un destino más oscuro y aciago que la muerte aguardaba para Draco tras los terrenos de Hogwarts. Un destino en el que no quedaría nada de lo que conocía ni de lo poco que amaba.

El patio. Brillante. Majestuoso. Y congregados en su centro el cielo y el infierno. El bien y el mal.

La vida y la muerte.

Trató de aparentar seguridad, pero la inflexión en su voz lo traicionó.

Alzó su varita.

.- Draco, tú no eres un asesino.

.- ¡Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz! He… trabajado todo el año… - pero sus palabras no tenían sentido ni para él. No quería hacerlo. Estaba aterrorizado y sólo quería irse a su casa. Sin embargo no había opción.

.- Tenías miedo de hacer nada hasta que se unieran a ti. –El viejo parecía tranquilo. Tanto como alguien que espera la muerte.

.- ¡No tenía miedo! ¡Usted es quien debería tenerlo!

.- Draco…

--

.- Severus…

El mortal siseo penetró hasta el fondo de su ser.

.- El chico ha de ser castigado.

.- Mi Señor, la misión se llevó a cabo.

.- El chico, Severus, debía llevarla a término, y no tú. _Crucio_.

Todo se volvió negro y después blanco. Mil alfileres se clavaron en su carne. Se mordió el labio para no gritar hasta que sintió la sangre en la boca.

Había probado el dolor.

El siguiente paso era el sabor de la gloria.


	7. Dudley

No importa cuánto corra… le van a alcanzar y lo sabe…

… _lo sabes, no importa lo que diga tu madre, no eres ni fuerte ni grande, eres tan gordo e incapaz que no podrás huir ni aunque te juegues la vida… _

Su primo le apremia pero las piernas ya no responden. El suelo está húmedo y él, paralizado, aterrorizado ante la proximidad de una muerte cierta. No puede ver qué es aquello que los persigue…

_Resistirse sólo hará que te canses, Dudley Dursley… _sólo sabe que nunca, jamás, ni en sus peores pesadillas ha percibido tan funesta presencia, nada capaz de hacer que la sangre se congele en sus venas y el pulso quede paralizado, sus pensamientos giren y giren inconexos y todo cuanto creía conocer, todo cuanto creía amar, apreciar, simplemente se esfume como la nube de aliento que exhala en ese instante en que la atmósfera parece gélida.

El mismo infierno parece abatirse sobre él cuando tropieza y cae, y el duro pavimento le golpea en la frente. Su mundo da vueltas y nada tiene sentido aparente… _ya no eres tú, Dudley Dursley, de nada sirve ya lo que sabes ni lo que eres… _

Aquel pánico atroz no le permite apenas apreciar el haz de luz que parece emitir su primo.

La paz parece volver al lúgubre escenario, pero las voces suenan, se despiden en su mente…

… _Dudley Dursley… la vergüenza será tu compañera…_


End file.
